


soft and sweet

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mates, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: When Scott thinks about his first kiss with Stiles, it’s almost like dreaming.





	

When Scott thinks about his first kiss with Stiles, it’s almost like dreaming. There was a soft, gauzy feel to the summer day. It was afternoon and hot - but not sweltering as California can get sometimes. Just warm and calm. He remembers the smells sharply - Stiles’ light sweat and aftershave, the sweet herbs that Lydia planted outside to help hide his scent from outsiders, his own anxiety over his college applications. 

He remembers it all. How the dust motes danced in the sunlight through his bedroom window and how the air conditioning wouldn’t quite kick on enough to cool the house. How they talked about schools and where they would room together. How they would deal with having the pack be apart for the first time ever. How Stiles’ heartbeat increased every time their eyes met.

Stiles always gestured with his hands. It always seemed a little overkill, but Scott knew that it helped his best friend process his words and what he was thinking. Sometimes the ADHD made it hard for him to fully form his sentences or he would space out mid-thought because his brain went down the proverbial rabbit hole. Scott didn’t mind; he was patient. He loved watching the way Stiles’ whiskey eyes fluttered about and concentrated in his think-space. 

And sometimes it wouldn’t be Stiles who spaced out - it would be him. It was hard not to do so with Stiles around. He was a mess half of the time, but he was so sure of himself with his ever moving limbs, sharp tongue, and ingenuity. But Scott would sit there, staring into Stiles’ eyes or at the moles dotting his face or his cupid’s bow. 

Staring at lips, he knew, was dangerous territory, but he couldn’t help himself. Especially today, when the light glided across Stiles’ face so beautifully, turning his eyes into glittering caramel with only shadows of his thick eyelashes ever crossing them. They lay on his bed, shoulder to shoulder, talking and relaxing together. Just Scott and Stiles. Just best friends.

Until Scott leaned over and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ lips. They were warm from the heat of the sun, a little bit chapped, and every bit as perfect as he’d imagined them to be. Stiles stopped breathing as soon as Scott started to lean in - not in surprise, but shock and excitement. He kissed back softly, but sure, like he knew that in this moment on this very day, this kiss was destined to happen. 

Scott remembers it all - the scent of his mate, a connection not fully formed until this moment, the way everything clicked into a singular focus, how their heartbeats became one. It’s a distinct and beautiful memory. A memory that forever changed his friendship with Stiles and their pack. 

The most perfect memory of all.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumbls](http://leighunfiltered.tumblr.com/)


End file.
